


Only Love Can Set You Free

by Niqkou



Category: Rush (2013), Unrelated (2007)
Genre: M/M, 电影拉郎, 锤基衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 和家人一同去意大利度假的Oakley因为输掉了一个赌注，得扮成女装向租住邻居别墅的James搭讪，当他走进邻居的院子里时正巧撞到了被房主赶出来的James，让Oakley没能想到的是，他不但搭讪成功，还被James吻了，之后James住进了Oakley一家人租住的别墅，并表现出对Oakley极大的兴趣……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：极速风流×与我无关  
> 配对：James Hunt×Oakley  
> 注：锤基衍生，电影拉郎，James30岁，Oakley20岁

****1.** **

 

深夜里坐在泳池旁喝酒可不算什么健康的事，但讨厌时刻考虑健康的Oakley才不管这些。

四个年轻人一边聊天一边喝酒，没能想到有趣点子的Oakley开始觉得无聊了，可他绝对不想去睡觉。

他正思考着做些什么游戏能让几个人都兴奋些，远处传来了汽车驶来的声音。这辆车开得相当快，甚至比Oakley平常开车时的最快速度还要快上一倍，让人想象不到驾驶者正在漆黑又难走的乡下别墅区飙车。

四个年轻人相视一笑，扔下酒瓶赤脚跑了出去，对于充满活力又不安分的几人来说，新邻居的到来可比坐在泳池旁边傻笑有趣多了。

“说不定是个奔放的辣妹。”Oakley用手肘碰了下Archie的胳膊，他是他们中间最瘦小害羞的一个，“我想你应该去碰碰运气。”

Oakley笑着站了起来，一把拉起Archie，并一边冲Jack和Badge使眼色，一边搂着Archie朝邻居别墅的方向走去。

“放松点儿兄弟，如果你晚上留宿在邻居辣妹的床上，我们都会帮你瞒过去的。”

除Archie以外的三个年轻人都大声笑了出来，连Jack也开始打趣着说他绝对支持Archie，要Archie拿出男人的架势快速上本垒，但Archie却突然严肃地打断了几个人。

“我敢打赌我们的邻居不是辣妹。”

“那是什么？风韵尚存的半老徐娘？”

“不不不，我是说，性别，”Archie让自己的肩膀从Oakley的手臂中解放出来，“你就没想过新邻居是男人？”

Oakley耸了下肩膀。

那个开车来的新邻居当然很有可能是男人，只是他并不希望如此，因为他希望对方是个漂亮的姐姐，能和他玩玩暧昧打发时间的那种。

“所以，打赌吧，Archie，如果对方是女孩，你输我一瓶好酒，”Oakley点了根烟，“还有谁要一起赌的吗？”

Jack和Badge立刻加入，Jack站在了Oakley这边，而Badge则是选择赌对方是个男人。

“OK，输的人买酒给赢的人喝……”Oakley吸了口烟，盯着烟头的火星看了两眼，“等等，不如玩儿点刺激的。”

他又吸了口烟，若有所思地勾着嘴角，拍了下Jack的背。

“输的人穿异性装去和新邻居搭讪，如何？”

Oakley露出鬼机灵的笑容，Jack和Badge立刻举手赞同，只有Archie犹豫了。

“嘿，你在犹豫什么，你有50%的几率赢。”Oakley从口袋里掏出根烟，塞在Archie的唇边，在对方叼住的同时帮他点了火，“放松点儿Archie。”

Jack也开始跟着煽风点火，三个男孩笑着吵闹起来，然后他们之中唯一的女孩Badge打断了几个人的畅想。

“可是我们打赌的对象早就进到房子里了，谁去敲门？”

“明天一早不就知道结果了，噢，这么一想我就兴奋得睡不着。”Oakley原地蹦跳了几下，“现在我们去搞点儿音乐怎么样？”

四个年轻人立刻把注意力转移到了跳舞上面，之后又来了次裸泳，才各回各房睡觉，然而到了第二天早上，几个年轻人几乎忘记了昨晚的赌注，一边叽叽喳喳吃着早餐，一边商量着一会儿开车去哪里兜一圈儿，直到外面传来惊呼和欢笑声。

Oakley往嘴里塞着麦片，抬头望向门外，当他看到一个笑着的金发男子被围在人群中间时，他的姑妈Verena宣布了被四个年轻人遗忘了的“赌注结果”。

“噢！那是James Hunt，就住在我们旁边的别墅里，我得去要个签名合照之类的。”

接下来Archie抱着摄影机跑了出去，然后是Badge，只剩Oakley和Jack待在餐桌旁。

“该死，是男的。”Oakley给自己点了跟烟。

“是James……是世界冠军James！”Jack的眼睛开始发光，他比Archie和Badge反应慢的原因是Jack经常收看世界一级方程式锦标赛，他当然知道大名鼎鼎的James是谁，见到偶像的Jack根本无法像看热闹的Archie和Badge一样顺利蜂拥而上，因为他激动得有些腿软。

但看到Jack的反应，Oakley原本有点儿为输掉赌注而丧气的心情又兴奋起来，于是他抓住了不知所措的Jack的手。

“好了宝贝儿，我想我们该好好打扮一下自己，”他在Jack愣着的同时人畜无害地笑了，“毕竟我们得扮成妙龄女郎和世界冠军搭讪啊！”

Oakley拍了下Jack的肩膀，扔下快石化了的Jack大摇大摆走到人群中将Archie和Badge拽了回来。

“好啦，你们觉得Jack该穿什么衣服去见他的梦中情人James？”Oakley往木桌上一靠，眨了下那双灰蓝色的亮晶晶的眼睛，“露肩连衣裙？热辣迷你短裙？还是比基尼？”

Badge和Archie噗嗤一声笑了出来，并把一脸复杂的Jack拉起，强行拽上楼。

“No——！！！”Jack开始哀嚎，Oakley在他身后大声笑着，大步跟了上去。

 

半个小时之后，穿着吊带连衣裙，戴着假发的两个年轻男孩站在镜子前，一个点了根烟叼着，一个则是懊悔地捂着脸。

“NoNoNo，”Jack不住摇头，“我绝对不想让我的偶像看到我女装的样子，我还想要签名合照！”

“行啦，”Oakley拍了下Jack的肩膀，而站在两人身后的Badge和Archie已经笑倒在床上了，“Jack，你现在简直倾国倾城，我他妈都看硬了，真的。”

“滚！我绝对不要穿成这样向James搭讪！”

Oakley挑眉摇头，站在镜子前整理了一下他的“金色长发”，还故意挤了挤戴着内衣的平胸。

“愿赌服输，以前我们又不是没穿过异性装。”Oakley将一根烟快速吸光，狠狠拍了下Jack的屁股，“得啦，别唧唧歪歪，我先去，你们拉着他跟上来。”

几个年轻人趁大人们出去逛街的机会偷偷溜到后院，然后Oakley整理了一下自己，穿着不知为何特别合身的吊带裙走向“战场”——邻居的院子里。他深吸一口气，正准备提着气去找找那个世界冠军现在在哪时，随着叫骂声，一个高大的男人撞到了他的身上，一个背包紧跟着被扔到了他身边的草坪上。

Oakley因为撞击朝后退了几步，站稳后才看清刚才差点撞倒他的男人正是他的“猎物”——F1世界冠军James Hunt，只不过和早上看到的那个浑身发着金光的形象有点不一样，因为现在的他衣衫不整，还在流鼻血。

但James却毫不在意地摸了下鼻子，在看到鼻血之后随意抹了一把。

“呃，你没事吧？”Oakley甚至忘了自己还穿着纯白的棉质吊带裙，抬头看着比他高些的James。

“哦，没事。”James随意地一挑眉，冲Oakley笑了，“不过我想我的假期要另找住处了。”

“发生了什么？”Oakley想找根烟抽，因为他不知道为何会觉得现在有些尴尬，但当他在大腿两侧摸了半天之后终于想起了自己来这里的原因，“你被房主赶出来了？为什么？”

“没什么，我只是做了他老婆让我做的事情而已。”James笑着耸肩，拎起他的行李，把粘在上面的草拍掉，“如果你想，我很乐意为你演示一遍。”

Oakley眨了下眼睛。

他甚至不敢相信自己的搭讪竟然这么快就成功了。

可见James和他不一样，他爱追求那种似有似无的暧昧感，而James则是彻头彻尾的直接提枪上阵派。

“如果你想，我或许能帮你找到住处。”Oakley转身，并带着笑意回头看了James一眼。

他像个妙龄少女一样背着手向他们一大家子租住的别墅走着，James跟在他身后，然后Oakley把James带进了他的房间。

“或许你该先处理一下这里，”Oakley找了卷卫生纸，刷刷拽下一团，推到James的鼻子下面，并抱着肩膀看着James将快干掉的鼻血擦掉，“其他的事情等大人们回来再说。”

他从桌上抓起一盒香烟，快速抽出点燃了一支，当放在唇边衔住吸上一口时，Oakley才突然觉得镇定了许多——虽然他也不知道刚才在慌乱个什么，但他确信自己表现得很镇定。

“谢了，”James把纸团扔进垃圾桶，盯着他唇上的香烟问道，“我能吸一口吗？”

“……没问题。”Oakley把自己刚吸了两口的烟递了过去，然后James熟练地接过，吸了一口，附身吻住了他的嘴唇，在吐出白雾的同时将舌头探了进去。

他们几乎是在亲吻的功夫中共享了一支香烟，Oakley的腰被James搂着，竟准许对方将烟雾送到自己口中了好多次，直到他听到James低沉的笑声后才停了下来。

“怎么样，还继续吗，我的男孩？”James把烟扔到地上用穿着人字拖的脚踩灭，并在Oakley的屁股上捏了一下。

“你从什么时候知道的？”Oakley用力推了下James，想用手背擦擦嘴唇的时候突然觉得这样做会显得他太在意那个吻，于是他又点了根烟，在床边坐来，双腿晃荡着。

“一开始的时候。”James直接在地板上坐下，盘着双腿笑着抬头看Oakley粗暴地摘掉假发，“但说实在的，如果你真的是女人，一定是个相当有魅力的性感女郎。”

“你男女通吃？”Oakley把烟盒扔给James，对方利落地接住并抽出一根点上吸了一口。

“近些年都是女人主动找上门来吃了我，主动上门的男人你是第一个，不过感觉不错。”James笑着吐出烟雾，“你呢？为了和我上床特意穿了女装？”

Oakley眯起眼睛看着James，也没回答，然后他站了起来，走到门口打开了门。

三个年轻人接连倒在地上，Archie还举着录像机。

“只是愿赌服输而已，”Oakley指着穿着性感小裙子的Jack，“喏，接下来该他了。”

Jack可怜兮兮地抬起头，假发也歪掉一半，他试图冲James微笑，可惜笑得比哭还难看，完全浪费了他那张还算英俊的脸。

“噢，我对漂亮姑娘来者不拒。”James叼着烟，伸手拉起了Jack，“不过如果你们不想一起上的话，我今晚还是想选他。”

如海洋一般的蓝色双眼看向站在门口看好戏的Oakley，这下连平常一向摆出玩世不恭姿态的Oakley都瞪大了眼睛。

“你说什么？！”Oakley噗嗤一声笑了出来，也不顾Jack叫着“比Oakley还冷血的男人出现了！”，走过来拍了下James的肩膀。

“行吧，你挺有眼光，可我挑食，我无法男女通吃。”

 

****TBC** **


	2. Chapter 2

****2** ** ****.** **

 

Oakley不太理解James为什么会和他们几个小鬼混在一起。

他今年20岁，但已经是四个年轻人中最年长的一个了，James比他要大上十岁，即使James现在同他们住在同一栋别墅里，他也没必要时刻都和他们待在一起。

这太反常了，和Jack跟他科普过的James一点都不一样，当然，James依旧十分受欢迎，别墅的女主人和姑妈一家人都十分欢迎这位健谈风趣的英俊男人。对于Jack的情报之一——James至少睡过一千个女人了，Oakley觉得不太可靠，但他相信只要James想，周围的漂亮姑娘们都乐意拜访这里，实际上的确有些姑娘这么做了，只是James并没有把她们带回房间。

Oakley不知道这是否是因为James不想被再次赶出去，可James不像是在意这些的人，他是世界冠军，有花不完的奖金和广告代言费，就算被再次赶出去，James也有能力去找家酒店过个纸醉金迷的假期。

Oakley把烟盒中的最后一支烟点燃，送到嘴边吸了一口，这时James正在参与晚饭之后的谈话游戏环节。

“我能做的只是开得再快一些。”James笑着晃晃杯子，然后将他杯子中的威士忌一饮而尽。

所有人都对一个风流金发赛车手有着极大的兴趣，毕竟他随意讲述的生活已足够有趣，Oakley坐在他旁边沉默地抽烟，时而笑笑，也不说话。在大人们都去睡觉了之后，Oakley准备再放些动感音乐跳舞放松，James也加入了他们。

跳舞总能让Oakley感到快乐，他手指中夹着半支烟，笑着跟着节奏摆动身体，舞步相当活泼。Archie还在举着他的录像机来回乱拍，兴奋起来的Oakley扯掉了自己的衬衫，露出他结实纤瘦的上半身。

沉浸在音乐中的Oakley当然没有发觉投向他的灼热视线，然后他一边轮着衬衫一边搂着他们之中和他关系最好的Jack，招呼着其他人，去泳池边吹风喝酒。

年轻人们开始玩起了“What the fuck”游戏，被晚风吹得冷静了许多的Oakley借着月色瞄向James。

James活得随性，却也永远知道自己想要的是什么，Oakley想他大概是最自由潇洒的英国人了。

“你和我们待在一起不会觉得无聊？”Oakley抓起打火机，熟练地点了根烟，这时Jack和Archie正在一旁想“rhinoceros fuck”后面该接什么。

James眨眨眼，拿起自己的杯子冲Oakley晃了下。

“我以为会很无聊，不过偶尔换种休假方式也不错，我也不是时刻都要和女人纠缠在一起的。”James喝了口酒，靠在沙滩椅上看着Oakley。

“……”

Oakley移开了视线。James看他的眼神总让他有种自己变成猎物的感觉，这可不是有趣的事。

于是Oakley重新加入了“What the fuck”游戏小队。

他承认那日James的吻让他感觉不错，而且是相当他妈的不错的那种，但Oakley不喜欢被他人玩弄于鼓掌间的感觉。

“Smoking-kills-you-fuck, what the fuck……”Oakley接道，但他很快又被James打断了。

“明天的行程是什么？”

“逛街，看赛马。”是Badge接下了James的提问。

“我想我们明天能看到许多意大利辣妹了！”Jack表现得相当激动，“James，我能向你请教些和女孩搭讪的诀窍吗？”

James叼着烟，似笑非笑地挑了下眉。

“好吧，直接对她们招招手？开个房间，时刻欢迎姑娘们来访？”

激动的Jack突然低落。

“好吧，我明白你的意思了。”

“别这样Jack，不然我该怎么做？”James笑着摇摇头，这幅态度到让Jack皱起眉头仔细盯着他看了半天，当James继续问“怎么了”的时候，Jack拍了下Oakley的肩膀。

“你和Oakley在某些方面真像。”

被点名的Oakley差点把嘴里的酒喷出来。

“你说什么？”Oakley眯了下眼睛，他和James像？哪里？他们明明连头发的金色都不一样！“哪里？”

可Jack没有回答，只是沉默地拿起酒杯喝了几口，这令Oakley有些不自在。他疑惑地盯了Jack一会儿，又将在场的各位都扫视了一遍，当他把视线定格到James脸上的时候，对方也正微笑着注视着他。

“Oakley，我的房间随时为你敞开。”

“你说什么？”

“你也觉得我们那天的吻感觉不错对吧？”

“……”

Oakley的笑容僵硬在脸上，甚至听不见他的三个伙伴在旁边吹口哨。

James还勾着嘴角看他，但Oakley只觉得他现在一分钟都无法在这里待下去了，他迅速喝光了杯子里的酒，抓起打火机和烟盒站了起来。

“好了，为了健康我要去睡了。”Oakley留下一个十分勉强的理由转身离去，并试图把James火热的视线从身体上拨开，但直到他回到房间吸光了剩下半盒香烟也没能冷静下来。

他讨厌被玩弄的人是自己，讨厌一切无法按照自己的步调进行，所以他讨厌James那不知是玩笑还是真心的邀约。

“操……”Oakley把空掉的烟盒没好气地丢到地板上，躺在床上看着窗外朦胧的夜色。

泳池旁的笑闹声吵得他更加心烦意乱，他甚至能听到Jack在问James是不是真的看上Oakley了，而James竟他妈的回答了这个问题。

“他很可爱，不是吗？”James的声音让Oakley瞬间从床上弹了起来，“而且和他接吻的感觉很不错。”

操你的很可爱！操你的接吻感觉很不错！

Oakley双手支撑在床单上，咬牙切齿地暗骂道。

“我很喜欢他的脸。”James的补充丝毫没有求生欲。

于是Oakley也不管这样做会不会显得自己很在意，但他觉得如果再不出面阻止，背后谈论自己的那几个人是不会停下来的。

“操你的James！”Oakley跳到床边冲楼下大声骂道，并狠狠地伸出中指，“你他妈的就想着我的脸自撸吧！祝你早泄！操！”

他看着站起来望向他的James，继续用两手的中指向对方表达自己的鄙夷，而对方却笑得游刃有余，像故意似地吐着烟雾，一手插在沙滩裤的裤兜里。

“OK，那么我现在要回房间想着Oakley宝贝儿的脸自撸了，晚安。”

James冲Oakley挑衅一笑，向剩下不敢吭声的三个年轻人摆摆手，在楼上房间里的Oakley只能呆愣地看着James大摇大摆离开泳池的身影，然后飞快扑到门前把自己的房门反锁了。

为了他鲜嫩的小屁股，Oakley决定还是小心为上，鬼知道那个James到底怎么想的。

而和气呼呼躺在床上骂着James的Oakley不同，James的心情好到一边吹口哨一边冲澡。对于James来说，和他上过床的女人都是漂亮性感的，但他甚至记不得她们的名字，或许他许久没遇见过像Oakley一样充满青春味道的人了。那个男孩即便是烟酒不离身，身上的烟酒味都朝气十足。

他回忆起和Oakley相遇时对方那一眼就能看穿的女装打扮，伸手撩起被热水浸湿的金发，关掉花洒开关走出浴室。James也有过20岁，他太了解肆意散发荷尔蒙，却不肯为任何人停驻的叫Oakley的男孩的心情了。但和他不同的是，Oakley还没那么纵情声色，James猜他只是想验证自己的魅力，并害怕寂寞而已。

谁都说不准自己在什么时候会被什么人吸引，反正他向来都随心所欲，就如只是因为他觉得Oakley不错，即便对方是男人也想和他搞上床，他就会直白地向Oakley邀约一样。James的随心所欲让他根本没有为自己狩猎范围的扩展犹豫半分，但他从不强迫别人，他只和想和他搞上床的漂亮女人上床，看来现在要追加上漂亮男人？或者Oakley是特别的？

James不缺床伴，可他不介意偶尔也用手来一次，反正是Oakley恼羞成怒地吼他“你他妈就想着我的脸自撸吧”。

于是James笑着吸了口香烟，把手伸向内裤。

“我认为你的提议不错，Oakley甜心。”

 

****TBC** **


	3. Chapter 3

****3.** **

 

一早在餐桌上Jack就开始央求今天出去逛街和看赛马由James来开车，但谁都没想到大人们竟然真的同意由James开车载着孩子们，和他们在目的地汇合了。

由于提议者是Jack，Oakley当然“识趣地”要去坐后座，不过他立刻被James拉住了。

“坐我旁边？”

James用了问句，虽然从语气上根本听不出他是在征求意见。

这次是Jack识趣地和Archie及Badge挤在了后座，Oakley轻笑，但没回答。

好吧，他也没什么非要避开James的。

对，没什么需要避开的。

于是Oakley立刻钻进了副驾驶位上，并利落地点播了他最喜欢的一首《Set You Free》。

在体验到风速般的车速后Oakley的心情终于高昂起来，他笑着高声大叫，墨镜后的眼睛也弯成活泼的弧度，而后座的Jack已经激动到哭出来了。

“我坐在James开的车里，我坐在James开的车里……”Jack不停念叨着，在咬到舌头之后才吃痛地停下，Badge坐在两个男孩中间，眼睛亮晶晶的，而Archie则是举着摄像机一直录着窗外驶过的景色。

“我已经不记得上次给别人当司机是什么时候了。”James侧头看看Oakley的笑脸。

“哇哦，所以我们都是借了Jack的光。”Oakley抿唇一笑。

James没有说话，继续开着车，他应求把油门踩到底，并给Oakley几人展示了一次完美停车。

 

大人组还没到，于是几个人决定去超市采购一番，Oakley拼命从货架上拿各种红酒，Badge挑了些零食，Jack和Archie负责推车，而刚才还和他们在一块儿的James却不见身影。

或许是和女人走了吧？Oakley没太在意，如果James真的和女人去做些什么才是正常的James，毕竟在大众眼中，这个叫James的金发世界冠军的形象已经无法和风流成性分开了。Oakley绕回酒品货架多拿了几瓶啤酒放在购物车里，也不知为何这样反复了几次。

“这么多？我们喝不完吧？”Jack看着越来越满的购物车眨眨眼睛，而Oakley却只是漫不经心地答了句“就没有喝不完的酒”。

几个年轻人推着购物车跑向结账台，这时不知为何James突然出现了，还慢悠悠地向他们挥动他结实的手臂。

“你怎么这么快？”Oakley有些惊讶，他潜意识里已经认定James是和女人跑掉鬼混去了，还为James的实际性能力担忧了几秒。

James把手里的东西放下来，然后年轻人们在结账台上看到了两盒安全套及一瓶润滑液。

“挑这些玩意能花多少时间，我就是找性用品货架找了一会儿，结果和你们走散了。”

“哦。”Oakley扭头，顺便瞄了一眼安全套的盒子，一盒普通的，一盒螺旋的，James的喜好比他想象的普通。

在Oakley发呆的功夫，James已经火速将年轻人们的两大购物车都结好了帐，Badge立刻向James道谢，然后Jack和Archie也跟着表达了自己的谢意，不过James似乎是真的不在意钱一样，轻松地摆了下手。

“别在意，买单只是一种习惯，”James的笑容十分张扬，“不过我想，这么多的酒总有我的份？”

“当然，Oakley拿了太多的酒，我们正愁喝不完呢。”Jack显然忘记了刚才Oakley曾说过“没有喝不完的酒”。

感觉到James那双蓝色的眼睛在盯着自己看，Oakley立刻提议玩“坐购物车狂奔”的游戏，James的举动总叫他有种奇妙的感觉，而Oakley刚巧是认为“男人买单总是带着目的性”的一派。他比James年轻十岁，且就算他到了30岁，Oakley也不得不承认自己在女人的阅历方面绝不可能高过James，于是他决定忽略这种感觉。

他和James分别推着坐着Jack和Archie的购物推车，Badge跟在他们后边。从斜坡向下跑的时候当然伴随着年轻人兴奋的尖叫，但因起跑的速度太快Oakley有些刹不住闸，Archie兴奋的尖叫变成受惊的尖叫，还好James一把抓住了推车把手，制止了两个购物车撞向路人。

“没事吧？”

“我还好……”Archie刚喘着气回答，就发觉这位世界冠军根本没有看他，那双海蓝色的眼睛直直盯着Oakley，于是他小声咳嗽了一声，从购物车里跳了出来。

年轻人们把买来的酒和零食拎出放下，并在斜坡上的石砖路上坐了下来，Badge和Archie坐在一起，Jack则是躺在Archie旁边，Oakley和James坐在一块——当然，这是另外三个年轻人故意留给James的位置。

“你刚才在车里放的那首歌……”James开了两瓶啤酒，并自然地递给Oakley一瓶。

“哦，《Set You Free》？”

“里面有句歌词，”James喝了口啤酒，因为阳光有些刺眼微微眯着眼睛，“‘Only love can set you free’，我觉得还是‘Only sex can set you free’更恰当。”

“嗯哼，”Oakley懒散地答着，“你说的没错，所以你现在该去实践一下恰当的歌词不是吗？”

Oakley把视线移动到路过的一位穿着蓝色吊带裙的意大利女孩身上。

“她挺不错的。”

“所以你准备和她搭讪了？”

Oakley拿着玻璃瓶，放到薄唇边喝了一口，转头看向James，唇角微微翘着。

“不，路过的意大利美女可不只她一个，难道我要对她们一一献殷勤？那太蠢了。”

“我可没这么说，”James将手臂放在膝盖上，“说说你吧，Oakley，和我说说你。”

对于James会提出这样的问题，Oakley十分惊讶，他睁大那双像罗密欧一样灵动的灰蓝色双眼，头上的金色卷毛被微风吹动。

但他没有回答James的问题。

“你结过婚？”

James点头。

“我可不相信你是那种认为男人和女人之间有忠诚可言的傻瓜。”Oakley的语速相当快。

“当然。”

“所以干嘛结婚？”

“所以我离婚了。”

“……”Oakley挑眉，“Cool，正确的选择。”

夏季的热度似乎并不能把他们之间突然尴尬的气氛炒热，Oakley低头喝起了啤酒，James则是微笑着看向前方。

Oakley不知道自己为何会问起James的婚姻，他不想相信自己的潜意识里存在着想要试探James的情绪，因为这会显得自己很在意James，这和他与比他年长的女性坐在一块儿调情不一样，Oakley不愿意把他那一套用在James身上，他也不想那么做。

他为什么要和一个男人坐在广场上谈心？这太恶心了。

Oakley又猛灌了几口啤酒。

“我觉得，你也是那种人，”Oakley发觉自己无法停下来，“当你遇到一个人，上床就是你想的头一件事，生活里没有性，你就是泡透的死人一个，你喜不喜欢他们不要紧，只要他们能让你舒心就行，要么你喜欢他们性格，要么他们能带给你欢笑，但要是性方面不好，连屁都不是，还在一起干嘛，完了，死透的那种。”

“是的，我就是那种人。”James轻松地笑着，“但你不是。”

你就是个怕寂寞的小鬼。这句话James没有说出口，他暂时还不想看Oakley像只小野猫一样炸毛，虽然那样的Oakley也特别可爱。

James的话让Oakley愣住了，他脖子僵硬地转着，嘴角还在牵强地向上拉扯。

“得了吧，James，我以为你会说我们是同类。”

阳光突然被挡住了些，不过Oakley没有发觉现在他不必因为阳光过于刺眼眯着双眼的缘故在于他前方的两个热辣女郎正好挡着他的脸。

James竟然认为他不是那种玩世不恭的公子哥？这是在小看他，还是在称赞他？好吧，他确实不怎么在意能否上垒，他的调情总是恰到好处，因为他有自己的游戏规则。

他承认他总是需要陪伴，但他不愿意追求一次长期的陪伴，因为那样太无趣了，太逊了，他能做到时刻保持追逐短暂快乐的清醒，难道这样的自己和James不同吗？

Oakley知道自己正散发着不成熟与成熟间的香味，也知道自己用纯良的、装作对年长者感兴趣的好奇模样就能钓到那些姐姐们，他不在乎自己是否伤害了谁，也不会让谁真正吃掉他这颗年轻又充满魅惑的苹果。

但这不代表Oakley没有性经验，只是在挑选对象上，他会挑选那些不会给他带来麻烦的女孩，而不是和他调情搞暧昧的熟女。

当Oakley觉得自己在这里傻乎乎地思考自己的处世态度实在太蠢时，James已经拒绝了那两位意大利美女。

“James竟然拒绝了金发尤物的邀约！”Oakley听到Jack在他们背后惊呼。

实际上他本人也相当惊讶，从James跟着他去了他们一家人租住的别墅之后James就很反常了，Oakley的意思是——James违反了人们对他的刻板印象，虽然这也没什么不好，或者说James怎样都和他无关……

“我也很惊讶。”James耸了下肩膀，脸上依旧带着似乎不在意一切的笑容，他伸手拽过一瓶啤酒打开，因为这瓶已经被晒得有些热了，James皱了下眉，“说到金发尤物，我可能的确是更喜欢金发的，不过我们这里也有一位不是吗？”

几个人一同将目光聚焦在Oakley的头上，如果是从前，Oakley想自己绝对会开个玩笑让这段插曲过去，并非常自豪地点头承认自己正是一个金发尤物。但现在，Oakley冲James翻了个白眼。

如果说他是“金发尤物”的人是Jack，那么Oakley会认为这是一次玩笑——即使他知道自己的确是属于相貌出色的那类，但说他是“金发尤物”的人是James，那么这听起来就是一次赤裸裸的性骚扰了。

“我把这话原封不动还给你，‘金发尤物’。”Oakley嗤笑一声，但James却继续追着说了下去。

“你很有趣，和你待在一块儿也很有趣，”James笑着侧头看他，“当然，如果你也想和我上床就更好了。”

就在Oakley想送James第二个白眼的时候，Jack从后面探出头。

“真不知道为什么你明明能跟50岁的女人搞暧昧，却不能跟James上床。”

Jack像突然打开什么开关一样滔滔不绝地将Oakley之前勾搭各式各样姐姐们的破事儿都捅了出来，Oakley连续叫了好几次Jack的名字他都没有停下来。

操，50岁的女人也是女人，James是男的！

Oakley觉得很郁闷，于是他沉默地坐在一旁喝啤酒，而Badge竟然凑过来拍拍他的肩膀。

该死的，他现在不需要安慰！他需要的是拿什么东西堵住Jack的嘴。

Oakley一口气喝光了一整瓶啤酒，看着他面前的空瓶子，伸手握住James的胳膊，大概是被阳光晒着的缘故，James的胳膊有些烫手。

“喂，你真的想和我做？”

“我在性爱方面从不说谎。”

Jack的声音和嘴巴终于停下了，如果维持“O”型合不上嘴也算一种“堵住”的话，那么Oakley成功了。

 

****TBC** **


	4. Chapter 4

****4.** **

 

Oakley觉得自己醉了。

他也不明白自己为何要喝那么多的酒，或许是因为今天买了太多的缘故。

泳池边只剩下Oakley和James两人，他不知道他的伙伴们是否是故意为他们留下二人空间的，还是真如他们所说只是困到睁不开眼。

但这些都无所谓。

“James……”Oakley冲James傻笑，是露出牙齿的那种傻笑，他的脸蛋在烛光和月光下显得红扑扑的，但又有些朦胧，“你到底和多少个女人睡过？”

“我不知道，大概上千个？”James也笑着，不过他看起来没醉，至少他不会像Oakley一样摇摇晃晃，让人担心他会不会马上掉进泳池。

“哦，”Oakley伸手去拿桌上的香烟，但抓了两下也没能抓到，他看起来有些泄气，盯着香烟盒子嘟囔几声后站起来把自己脱了个精光，“我觉得我们能把这些酒都喝光，但我得先醒醒酒。”

他说罢就跳进泳池，似乎并不在意James刚才的回答。

Oakley在泳池里仰着头，不太明亮的月亮在他眼中晃来晃去，晃得他头晕，于是他闭上了眼睛，安安静静享受着被冰凉的水包裹着的感觉，脚轻轻摆动，脖子上的皮链紧贴在喉结的位置，看起来像只充满禁欲感的人鱼。

由于他闭着眼睛，听觉仿佛更敏锐了一些，所以他能清楚地听到入水的声音，游向他的声音。Oakley睁开眼睛，面前是把金发捋到额头后面的James。

瞧他那双蓝眼睛，纯粹的像海洋之心宝石一样，就算James不是车手，不是世界冠军，就凭这双眼睛也能吸引万千女郎吧。

而现在，他就要亲吻这双眼睛了。

“我要亲你。”Oakley这样说着，抱起James的头就往对方眼皮上亲。

他想通了，James这样的人绝不会给他添麻烦，但这次度假会因为James变得更加有趣，所以他没有理由拒绝James的邀请，如果有，那唯一的顾虑也仅仅是James的性别，可要是他真的对James硬不起来，他大可以用讥讽的态度把过错都推到对方身上。

反正假期一过，谁又记得谁呢。

James的手已经绕到了他的腰上，Oakley为明明浸在水里却依旧温暖的手掌而惊讶，但当James把他拉近，让他那根已经活跃起来的老二和Oakley的肚皮贴在一块儿时，Oakley就无心去想James的手了。

他伸手抓住那根和周围温度不同的硬棒，笑嘻嘻地看着James的眼睛。

“原来你能男女通吃是真的。”

“这要感谢你激发了我的潜能。”James也嬉皮笑脸地回应，不过他的笑容看起来有点色情。

他们在泳池里继续了之前的吻，Oakley感觉自己薄薄的嘴唇被对方吸肿了一圈儿，或许当明早起床时他就拥有性感的厚嘴唇了。James的吻充满进攻性，尤其是时而伸到他喉咙的舌头，让Oakley感觉自己会因缺氧而死。不过James不会总是这样，在给与Oakley窒息感的同时，还会十分肉麻地和Oakley的舌头缠绕摩擦。

这比调情刺激多了，这当然比调情刺激多了，Oakley伸手环住James的脖子，调整着角度让这个吻更缠绵舒服，而James抱着Oakley腰的双手已经解放了一只去摸Oakley的肚子，并将两人的老二一同握在掌中。

较于冰凉的水，James的手掌依旧很热，这让Oakley身上唯一的热源都转移到胯下精神抖擞的阴茎上。

“宝贝儿，你硬得像变速杆。”

好吧，十分车手的比喻。

Oakley缩了下肩膀，他不知道是否要找个适当的形容词来回敬James，可他很快就无法在意这些了，James的手正让那两根硬得发胀的柱体靠在一起摩擦，Oakley不得不承认这种感觉真他妈爽，那些会不会对着James硬不起来、贴在一块儿接吻打手枪会不会恶心得吐出来的怀疑全都在仰着头享受James的手掌时消散不见了。

Oakley的喉结被James咬了一下，对方似乎对那根皮质的项链充满好奇心，所以那根皮链被对方咬断了。

“混蛋，这很贵……哦……唔嗯……操……！”Oakley想抱怨一下，但对方却加快了手速，让他只能咬着下唇哼哼嗯嗯地抱紧对方。

和James迎来的初次高潮令Oakley失神，他觉得有些疲惫，所以他将自己的体重都压在James的身上。

“见鬼……”Oakley轻声骂道，“我发誓剩下的几天假期我绝不会再进这个泳池了。”

“海边也不乏打野战的情侣……或者炮友，何况海洋里的动物也会交配，你就为了那么丁点儿精液放弃大海？”James笑着在Oakley的耳朵上咬了一下，并伸手拍了下Oakley嫩滑的屁股蛋，“那可真不值得。”

“滚！你也不想想现在你正泡着的水里都有谁的精液？！”Oakley也不甘示弱地拍了下James的屁股，并认为对方的屁股绝对没有自己的手感好，“还有，赔我这个。”

他指指脖子，James立刻笑着点头。

“当然，你要多少我赔你多少。”

Oakley一边调笑着说他绝对不会放弃宰世界冠军的机会，一边和James拉着手，把战地转移到James的房间里。

他们几乎是刚刚踏进房间就抱在一起激吻了起来，不过已经酒醒了的Oakley还记得让James锁门关窗，理由是不希望James的叫床声传到楼上。

“一会儿你就知道是谁的叫床声会不小心传到楼上了，宝贝儿。”James迅速完成了Oakley的指示，并把Oakley压在了门上，从Oakley红透的耳朵上向下舔咬。

Oakley的脸蛋和身体与有些粗糙的木门紧紧贴着，因为James的动作，右侧胸前较柔嫩的一点不免会和木门摩擦，肩膀和背部正被James的舌头、牙齿、唇瓣进攻着，他甚至不知道明天会在后背上看到多少吻痕，可是这些带着粗鲁和急躁的爱抚让Oakley的老二调皮地抬了头，还渗着液体和门接着吻。

乳头摩擦的疼痛带着细微的快感，随着后背皮肤感触到的James的爱抚，这些细微快感渐渐转化为令他耐不住喘息起来的快乐，这让对于快乐的追逐从不会犹豫的Oakley开始轻轻晃动起身体来。胯下渗着液体的硬物高扬着和木门亲密摩擦，由于木门的粗糙并不是会刮破皮肤的那种，Oakley便更加大胆地摇晃起来。

好热，被James碰到的地方好热，他不知道是因为关紧了门窗的关系，还是因为James会传热的魔法，但Oakley想不了那么多，他光洁的额头上渗着汗珠，连身体也冒出薄薄的一层汗，这让他的身体在从窗纱中漏进来的月色下显得有些透明。

“好热……”Oakley轻声抱怨，尾音中带着些许撒娇的感觉，引得James在他又白又嫩的小屁股上咬了一口。

“怕热还非要关窗。”James的低笑从下面传来，Oakley觉得自己浑身都快酥透了，左侧没有碰到的乳头也挺立起来，就像被James的笑声弄硬了一般。

Oakley不得不承认能让女人前仆后继地奔到他床上的James的确有独特的魅力，这并非是年龄和实战上的优势，有一种人天生就带着吸引人的气质，James当然正是他们中的一个。

他的臀瓣被大手揉捏着掰开，Oakley不自觉地收缩着穴口，他有些紧张，虽然他确信James不会让他太难受。

穴口被舔弄的感觉有些新鲜，不过Oakley感觉到的更多是痒，湿滑的舌头一点一点将穴口舔开，缓缓探入甬道，这样细致温柔的前戏似乎和James的形象匹配不上，但James的做法的确让Oakley放心了许多。

当他被James压在门上的时候就知道今晚被插的那个是他了——这是男人的直觉，Oakley这样认为。最开始的确有不满和疑虑，毕竟他也是男人，不过一想到他好像做不到跪在地上舔男人屁眼这点，就接受了目前的状况。

当Oakley被站起来的James抓着脖子接吻的时候，他其实有些抵触，于是他推开了对方，一边换气一边皱眉。

“你刚舔了我的屁眼。”

“是啊。”James也没闲着，一边回答一边把一脸复杂的Oakley推倒在床上，“我有点吓到了。”

“被吓到的是我！”Oakley反驳，顺便在James下巴上咬了一口，“你他妈用舔过屁眼的嘴吻我，你的舌头还伸进去了！”

“当然，它刚才也伸到你的屁眼里了，”James笑了，有一绺金发垂了下来，扫到Oakley的眉头，“不过被吓到的是我，你不能和我争。”

在Oakley没来得及第二次反驳的时候，他还不知道接下来James的话会让他脸红。

“你那儿是甜的。”

“啥？”

“你屁眼是甜的。”

Oakley瞪大了眼睛，他那双比罗密欧还水灵的双眼可能瞪到了20年来的最大尺寸，然后他的脸涨红了。

“别一口一个屁眼，你他妈给我闭嘴！”Oakley骂人的声音有点儿颤，他怎么也想不出来会有人说出“屁眼是甜的”这种话。

这太奇怪了，首先，没有人会将“屁眼”和“甜”这两个词连接成句子，其次，没有人会将“屁眼”和“甜”这两个词连接成的句子说出来。Oakley实在无法将这句话当成赞美及情话，于是他现场给James表演了一次“小野猫炸毛全过程”，并一脚踹到了James引以为傲的脸上。

但Oakley马上就后悔了，因为即使James在调情作业上不及格，他也是能在第一次上男人的时候就跪下来舔男人屁眼的令人震惊并敬佩的真汉子，所以对于送上门来的脚，James当然也能从容应对，于是Oakley细长的脚丫子被James抓着亲了一下。

“你真变态。”Oakley把腿搭到James的肩膀上，又重复了一遍，“你真他妈的变态。”

但James的回应则是没皮没脸地笑着一手拿着一盒安全套——他今天在超市里买的那两盒，让Oakley挑选。

“但让床伴挑选自己喜欢的安全套的行为也很绅士吧？”

Oakley咬了下嘴唇，没有赞同James的话，不过他考虑到那是即将用到自己身上的东西，Oakley还是做出了选择。

“普通的那个。”他还没做好被套着螺旋形安全套的老二插的准备。

James开始拆安全套，牙齿和手并用迅速戴好，并将润滑液从Oakley的阴茎浇下去。被冰凉的液体刺激得微微颤抖的Oakley有点儿后悔，因为他就要被那根尺寸傲人的大家伙干了，他还不知道他的小屁股能不能承受得住。

但干他的不是大家伙，而是James的手指。

Oakley几乎是带着惊讶抬头盯着James的，他的屁股正被James的手指做着扩张，在他差点问出“为什么”的时候，插进来的手指突然弯曲着碰到了什么，让Oakley的腹部缩紧，几乎是难耐地呻吟起来。

James的温柔和火热令Oakley迷茫，他的身体也走向自己搞不懂的方向，当James真的插进来的时候，Oakley大口大口地喘着气，抱着James的脖子说想吸烟。

他很怕自己就这么迷失下去，去了一个他不认识自己的地方，他怕他会产生眷恋，他怕他会变成连“屁眼是甜的”这种话都觉得是冒着粉红色爱心泡泡情话的疯子。

James抓起床边的烟盒，抽出一支点燃，用手指夹着送到Oakley的嘴边，在他吸了一口之后却没给他镇定时间，反而抢过香烟自己吸了起来，并和Oakley分享这些白色烟雾。

一根烟的接吻时间之后，紧接着的是James如冲刺终点的车手一样的动作，狂风暴雨般的进攻让Oakley连嘴都合不上，他只能用无法自控的“嗯嗯啊啊”来回应James的动作。理智早已断了线，也没有心思借机考证肠道被阴茎摩擦时会不会产生快感了，Oakley感觉到的只有来自James的热度。

在他觉得自己的脑子都要融化掉了的时候，James做了一个让Oakley评论为上床时最愚蠢举动的事——他叫了Oakley的名字，不止一次。

“Oakley。”

“Oakley……”

“Oakley——！”

最后一次的声音比前几次都要高扬，高潮随之而来，Oakley的脸被泪水和汗水弄得一塌糊涂，但他甚至懒得伸手去擦，他微眯着眼睛看James从他身体里退出来，想着一切该结束了。

但James只是把安全套打结扔进垃圾桶，从烟盒里抽了支烟，Oakley也向他要了一支。

“你有没有过叫错床伴名字被暴打的时候？”Oakley的嗓音有些沙哑。

“没有吧，”James回答得漫不经心，吸了口香烟后补充道，“我又不记得她们的名字。”

……操。

Oakley在心里骂了一句。

“怎么？”James侧过身，将吸完的烟掐灭，并把Oakley衔着的那根抢走了。

“我屁股疼。”Oakley没有继续追问“名字”的问题，伸手把那根烟抢了回来。

“下次就好了。”James又抢了回去。

“你还想有下次？”Oakley瞪着眼睛抢回香烟。

“感觉不错为什么不能有下一次？”

“操……”

Oakley不想去抢香烟了。

他总觉得心慌，总觉得James和他想的不一样。

“行吧，感觉确实还行，但是屁股确实疼。”

他觉得他自己也和他以为的不一样。

原本Oakley打算干完一炮就拍拍屁股走人，可他现在还躺在James的床上，还在跟对方探讨感觉问题，探讨可能会有的下一炮。

James把从Oakley唇边抢来的烟吸完了，不过他没有吸下一根烟，于是两个刚刚进行过激烈运动的男人平躺在双人床上，一人一个枕头，十分公平。

“我把窗户打开吧。”James从床上爬起来，Oakley也跟着爬了起来。

“我也该回我房间了。”

“你不留下来睡吗？”

James把窗子打开，吹进来的晚风立刻让房间凉快了不少。

Oakley还坐在床上，他抬头看着站在窗边的James，清楚地听到了自己吞咽口水的声音。

“你是做完喜欢睡在一起那派的？”

“说不上是哪种，一般都是看她们想睡哪。”

“我觉得我问得太多了，”Oakley见James向他走来，垂头嘟囔，“我也不知道为什么我要好奇。”

“我也不知道，”James重新躺在了床上，“谁知道呢。”

“是啊，谁知道呢。”Oakley重复，任身体自由地向后倾斜，让自己重新倒在柔软的床上，“在今天之前，我根本不会想到自己竟然和同性床伴一起睡觉。”事实上是Oakley根本想象不到自己会和床伴一起睡觉。

“是啊，我也想不到我会觉得一个男孩挺可爱的。”James接话，这自然而然引出了Oakley的下一个问题。

“你说什么？”

但James这次没有回答。

回应Oakley的只有James长得过分的睫毛和均匀的呼吸声。

 

****TBC** **


	5. Chapter 5

5.

每年同姑妈Verena一家人来意大利度假，他们是一定会去Verena的朋友家聚会的，今年也不例外。  
不过今天的Oakley和往年不同，有些没精神，他决定把90%的错都推到James身上。  
那个昨晚在他身上肆意驰骋的James没有和他待在一块，当然，本是露水情缘，James的确没有义务陪伴他，而Oakley也会觉得像对儿热恋中的情侣一样黏在一块卿卿我我确实太恶心了，但当James真的接受了大人组的邀请，同他们坐在沙发上闲谈的时候，Oakley的心情确实灰暗了一瞬。  
没劲，他轻轻踢了脚台阶，和他的同龄伙伴们跑到阁楼上吹风。  
Oakley当然不是一个人吹风，站在窗边傻呆呆地看风景可不符合Oakley的风格，他和一个今年新加入到这次固定聚会中的女孩贴着肩膀站着，但他很快就对与她的随意闲聊失去了兴趣。  
Oakley也说不清他今天到底怎么了，他总觉得在来到这栋别墅之后心情就突然阴郁了下来，那种突然性好似午后的艳阳高照突然转化为暴风雨般，说不清道不明，让人措手不及。  
他不愿承认是James影响了他的心情，所以他继续将自己的注意力转移到身边美丽可爱的女孩身上。  
“你今年第一次来这里度假？”Oakley笑着侧头看向女孩，但当女孩回答“是的，这座城市真不错”的时候Oakley却不想再接下去。  
所以相当以自我为中心的Oakley借想去厕所为由离开了阁楼。  
他想一个人走走，他觉得他需要一个人走走。  
Oakley开始想念那个对一切都毫不在意，只向往着自由与享乐的自己了，他不喜欢这个思绪偶尔被James占据的自己。他双手插在裤兜里，晃晃悠悠地在院子里走着，突然被一双手拉了过去。  
原本晒得他只能眯着眼走路的阳光消失了，Oakley现在正处于房子的阴凉处，但把他拽到这里的那双手却特别热。  
“你干嘛？”Oakley没好气地抬头瞪了对方一眼，对方正相当快乐地笑着，还把他整个人都圈在怀里。  
Oakley的汗水从脸颊滑下，顺着脖颈流到他的胸膛，明明已经这么热了，对方的手还抱着他被汗水打湿的背，这令Oakley感到十分不适。  
“我溜出来找你，”James笑嘻嘻地换了个姿势——改为搂着Oakley的肩膀，“走吧，我们去街上转转。”  
“走吧？”Oakley眼珠转转，因为热度转到肩膀上他难受地耸了下肩，“你和我？”  
“Yes！”James点头，并拉起Oakley的手腕将他推进副驾驶位上，自己飞速钻进驾驶位，踩下油门冲了出去。  
Oakley转头看看James，对方的嘴角依旧是上扬的，也不知在高兴什么，他把墨镜戴好，任风将头上的卷毛吹乱。  
人的情感波动真是奇妙，刚才还感觉空气又闷又涩，现在就不觉得了。  
“你既然想跟我出去，为什么还和大人们待在一块儿？”  
“跟你学的，欲擒故纵。”James的语调相当轻松，但这个回答令Oakley不太满意。  
欲擒故纵？得了吧，他敢用他父亲的头发来发誓，他绝对没把欲擒故纵的招数用在James身上。  
Oakley没有接话，因为世界冠军的车速太快，而他又不想咬到舌头，所以保持沉默享受兜风才是上上策。

James车开得快，二十分钟就从别墅区开到了购物区，他们将车子扔到停车场后，Oakley伸了个大大的懒腰。  
之前来这里的时候，和他们同行的女孩们结伴去购物了，所以他和杰克还有阿尔奇三个年轻男孩只能坐在街头小店里一边喝酒一边闲聊，并十分不礼貌地冲路过的漂亮姑娘吹口哨。  
Oakley来过这个购物区很多次，可他从没好好逛过这些小店，对探索十分感兴趣的Oakley兴奋起来，拉起James的手就向前跑。  
“Come on James！”但他跑了几步就停下来了，“……见鬼，我屁股怎么还在痛？！”Oakley嘟囔两句就钻进面前的冷饮店，买了两瓶冰啤酒，并占领了店里最好的位置。  
他们边喝边聊，话题几乎一直在性经验上转圈——Oakley喜欢与人探讨这个。  
James把一瓶冰啤酒喝光了，舌头探出在唇边快速舔了一圈。  
“你喜欢虎皮鹦鹉吗？”James歪头看着Oakley，话题转开的突然，这让Oakley不知道该怎么接话，他仔细思考了一下，选择回答了“我没养过。”  
“我很喜欢，”James笑了，“事实上，我活了三十年，唯一悉心照料过的只有我的虎皮鹦鹉了。”  
Oakley想象起James喂虎皮鹦鹉吃小米，并像个溺爱孩子的父亲般一边喂鹦鹉吃饭一边说话的景象，然后他噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”Oakley用力拍着James的肩膀，“这太好笑了！”  
他并不想嘲笑James，只是单纯地觉得那个画面有趣。  
“你把女人带回家的时候，它们难道是全程观看吗？哈哈哈哈！”  
Oakley笑倒在桌子上，他白皙的小脸儿涨得通红，眼角也笑出了眼泪，直到James托起他的脖子用唇堵住了Oakley的嘴唇，Oakley才安静下来。  
这个吻比想象的还要久，不过在意大利的街头可不是什么稀奇的事情，James的吻带着啤酒的味道，缓慢却不失侵略感。  
Oakley睁开眼睛看他，忍不住数起了James的睫毛。  
“专心点儿，甜心。”James松开Oakley的同时，轻轻捏了下Oakley的脸蛋。  
“我不。”Oakley笑得像只调皮的小猫，他拿起酒瓶一饮而尽，把座位让给了正端着小吃寻找座位的情侣。  
James跟在他身后，他们像两个捣蛋鬼一样在人群中逆流穿梭，又靠在巷子的墙上接了会儿吻，James的手指从Oakley的喉结上滑下，那双如海洋之心宝石一般的蓝色眼眸亮晶晶的。  
“你想要什么样的项链？我送你。”  
Oakley的眼中闪过一次惊讶，但很快就融化在他青春洋溢的笑脸中了。  
“是赔给我。”Oakley搂着James的胳膊大步向前走去。  
他们一同逛了几家饰品店，但都以Oakley嫌弃James的品味并制止他付钱为终，好在最后买到了两条和之前James弄坏的差不多样式的细皮链。  
“这种不适合你，你怎么也买了？”Oakley打量着正往脖子上戴新皮链的James，“你适合戴纯银的，粗些的，呃……我也形容不上来。”  
“我觉得挺好。”James掏出香烟，也递给Oakley一根，点燃自己的，直接对着Oakley叼着的香烟凑了上去，当两支烟的烟头上都冒起点点星火后，James挤出一个不太正经的笑容，“宝贝儿，你没发觉自己其实很适合戴项圈吗？”  
他的回答立刻被Oakley笑嘻嘻地反驳回去。  
“操你的，”Oakley吸了口烟，故意喷在James的脸上，并连带附赠竖中指服务一次，“是你该意识到自己适合戴口枷了。”  
对于此类的黄色调戏，双方都仅是一笑而过，随后他们在巷子里拎着大包小包奔跑，又坐在广场上喝了会儿酒，当天彻底黑下来后才开车回去。  
两个人的车刚刚驶进院子就被大人组堵住了，James和Oakley被拎出来劈头盖脸骂了好一阵，不过他们两人都不在意，Oakley笑嘻嘻地推着James的后背逃离了训斥现场，直奔James的房间。  
Oakley的屁股因为James而连续痛了三天后，他们在意大利的假期也结束了，“反正都是回英国”James说道，提议用私人飞机送Oakley一家。  
年轻人们当然都欢呼着要坐私人飞机，更难得的是大人组接受了James的好意。  
当一行人坐在飞机上边喝香槟边打牌的时候，James轻轻捏了下Oakley的肩膀。  
Oakley回头，脸颊被James的金发扫过。  
“随时欢迎你来我家看鹦鹉。”  
James的声音低沉又魅惑，Oakley仰头看着从他耳侧离开的James，挠挠额头，没有回答。  
这段旅行理应在到达机场后结束，他和James也一样。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Oakley拎着两个大包下了James的私人飞机，他回头，James就站在他身后抽着烟，那双他数过睫毛的双眼微眯着，金发被风吹乱，有一缕正黏在唇角。  
“还会再见吗？”James直直看着他，这句话里似乎带着眷恋，又似乎什么都没有。  
Oakley放下行李，转身笑着摇摇头：“最好不要吧”。  
见James没什么反应，Oakley走过去在这些天抚摸亲吻过不知多少次的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，并用力拍了下James的肩膀。  
“嘿，你真的不适合戴条这么简单的皮链。”他笑着说。  
James依旧没有说话，他双唇间衔着的香烟寂寞地燃烧着，那一截燃成长条的烟灰终于落地，只剩下小小一截烟头。  
Oakley觉得喉咙开始发痛，就像刚才的烟灰不是落在地上，而是落在他的喉咙里，烧伤了他的声带一样，所以他什么都说不出口。  
他的伙伴和家人都各自背着行李同James道别，Oakley后退一步，和他们拉开距离，看向一架刚刚起飞的飞机。  
感情就是这样的东西，总是要结束的，无论它是真是假，Oakley提起行李，故作潇洒地迈开长腿。  
他该走了，纵使身后的James突然大声叫了他的名字，Oakley也没有回头。  
“Oakley——！”James的声音让他的耳朵开始发痛，“享乐的根本在于真正的快乐，在于追逐自己的心，不是吗？”  
Oakley的脸颊抽搐了一下，但他依旧没有回头，走在他旁边的Jack用手肘轻轻碰了他一下，但Oakley只是装模作样地打了个哈欠。  
追逐自己的心又能怎样呢？假期结束后，他是Oakley，James是James，生活总是要继续，对Oakley来说，他还没有准备好去迎接一段或许能长一些的关系，而他也不觉得James准备好了。  
回到曼彻斯特的Oakley让自己陷在柔软的床垫里，睁着眼睛发了一夜的呆，最终决定先去把大学念完，他的父亲老George在听到儿子红着眼睛说出目标后吓了一跳，但George还是异常欣慰地把Oakley送回学校，并资助Oakley念完经济学学士。  
Oakley依然是让姑娘们爱不释手的小坏蛋Oakley，即使他拿到了学士学位，Oakley却没有如George所愿找份正经工作，而是和Jack一同开了间酒馆，资金还是这两个臭小子死皮赖脸向George和维丽娜要的。Badge目前还在念大学，Archie也开始发表摄影作品了，而身为世界冠军及花花公子的James也依旧活跃在赛场上和女人的床上——从电视和报纸上时常能看到他的花边新闻。  
“我知道你和James……”Jack总是在酒馆的电视上出现James的新闻后唠叨不停，Oakley知道自己的兄弟兼好友是在担心自己，可他不认为他需要这份担心，所以他总是把话题转移到别的上面——比如来店里喝酒的漂亮法国妞。  
James对他来说，就像那些甚至未走进他生命中的姑娘们一样，而他对于James来说，也一样只是个风流对象，Oakley一直是这样认为的，所以当和James分别后的第五年，他和Jack一同去意大利度假时，Oakley还跟Jack热切地探讨他们这次可以约几个意大利辣妞去别墅玩。  
“连我都觉得我们这次胜算很大，”Jack相当兴奋，在Oakley提起两个行李包后也拎起剩下的两个行李包，“两个优秀的英俊异国男……啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
Jack的突然尖叫让Oakley皱起眉头，他毫不客气地踢了一脚Jack的屁股，顺着Jack瞪大眼珠的方向抬头。  
那个害Jack挨了一脚的男人转过身，笑着冲他们摆摆手，完全没有他们已经五年未见的生疏感。  
“嘿，Oakley，好久不见。”他说。  
Oakley没有回答，不过他为自己正戴着墨镜而庆幸，毕竟他的眼睛现在比Jack瞪得还大了。  
James走过来，接过Oakley手中的行李一手提着，另一手直接拉住了Oakley的手，也不说话，牵着Oakley就向二楼的房间走。  
“我是不是只能自己泡意大利姑娘了？”跟在他们身后的Jack故意大声感叹，不过James和Oakley谁都没有接话。  
一切来得突然，但又仿佛只是顺其自然的事，当Oakley被拽进James的房间后，James就扔下了行李并托起Oakley的后颈吻他，他们彼此都知道之后会发生什么，Oakley在反应过来之后搂住James的脖子，近乎疯狂地回吻。  
“去锁门关窗，我可不想你的叫床声传到楼上。”Oakley的眼圈有点红，灰蓝色眼珠湿润地仿佛随时会随时落下泪珠，James在他眼皮上亲了一下后迅速照做。  
和那日的月光不同，即使关上窗户，刺眼的阳光还是照射进来，晒得他浑身发烫，Oakley被剥掉衣服压在门上，轻轻咬了下肩头。  
接下来，James的步骤几乎和属于他们两人的初夜时一样，从耳朵尖亲下来的吻热得Oakley开始打颤，James跪下来帮他舔湿后穴，又抓着他的脖子与他深吻，然后Oakley带着哭腔笑着骂他用亲过他屁股的嘴巴吻他。  
James把他压在床上，然后James从床边抓了支烟，在交换着一支烟的功夫相互索求着接吻。  
“Oakley，”James拿着两盒安全套，“这次试试螺旋的吧。”  
他笑着撕开套子并快速戴好，也不等Oakley点头，就用力从已被手指开拓过的穴口插了进去。  
时隔五年的疼痛感和充实感让Oakley不由得用指甲抓伤了James的后背。  
“你是个骗子，”Oakley扯着嘴角笑，可给人的感觉却像要哭出来了一样，“你说下次就不痛了，可是我还是觉得痛。”  
“那是因为太久没做了，做得多了就不痛了，我保证，我会让你越来越享受的。”James吻着他，安慰着他，开始狂风暴雨式的进攻。  
“Oakley。”  
“Oakley……”  
“Oakley——！”  
Oakley想骂James傻瓜，可除了抱着James呻吟他甚至什么都做不到，James一下一下的撞击似乎都撞到了他的心里。  
或许生活就是这样，无论你是否准备好了，总会有些令你手足无措的事情发生，比如James——一个如烈酒般的男人，即使你清楚沉醉其中的危险，你也无法克制。  
“有些事你找不到合理的解释，”James从Oakley的身体里退出来，侧躺着把Oakley揽入怀中，“比如我竟然能清楚地记得和你在一块儿的那几天，我们一起做了什么。”  
James比海洋之心宝石还璀璨的眼睛中尽是温柔，还掺着些许高潮后的疲惫和满足感。  
烈酒的好处就是能让你时刻都醉意朦胧，但他的危险之处也在于一旦沉浸，就再也不想从梦中清醒了。  
Oakley伸出手，扯了一下James脖子上的皮链。  
“这五年内你又睡了多少个女人？”  
“累加起来大概也有两千个？”James回答着，手却不安分地在Oakley的腰上捏了两把，“可她们的名字我一个都没记住。”  
Oakley闭上眼睛，眉毛微微挑了一下。  
“我们都没试过长久的关系，不如你跟我试试吧？”  
Oakley又睁开眼睛。  
“你想只和我一个人纸醉金迷了？”  
“是的，你觉得如何？”  
“我觉得……”Oakley笑得露出一口整齐的白牙，“活得这么健康可不像你。”  
“我只是在做我想做的。”  
Oakley盯着James的眼睛，半晌没说话，然后他笑着哼唱起他喜欢的那首《Set you free》。  
“你唱错了，”James打断了他，纠正道，“是‘Only love can set you free’。”  
James说得相当认真，这让Oakley觉得，或许他和James之间真的存在着“爱”这种东西。  
于是他点头同意了James的提议。  
“把窗子打开吧James，房间里好热。”  
“可我想再来一次，”James趴在他身上捏捏他的脸蛋，“你舍得让别人听见我的叫床声了？”  
“嗯哼，麻烦你叫得大声些，我要所有人都知道你和我做的时候有多爽。”  
Oakley的一双长腿勾住了James的腰，笑着咬了口恋人的唇瓣。  
“对了，这次你会和我一起回去看看我的虎皮鹦鹉了吧？”  
“要是我说不呢？”  
“那要看看你能不能从冠军车手的车上跳下去了。”  
James直视着Oakley，双眸星光闪烁，Oakley也笑着回望那双眼睛。在两人笑着对望一阵后，Oakley妥协地耸了下肩膀。  
“行吧，冠军，我接受你的威胁。”

END


End file.
